Experiment
by RCRC36
Summary: Danny has bean experiment on now he is more then a half ghost can the titans help him or with the government get to him first. FyI more crossover coming soon


**No prov...**

Sir we have a problem said the agent to the boss. What is it he said. Well few hours ago Experiment P 3 escape said the agent. We don't now where he his sir. said the agent. I now but I gout the best tracker in the world he said as he turn tore's the other figure but smaller then them. You now what to do and you need to bring him alive Grim.

Yes dad he said as he walk away. Phantom wont now what hit him he said with a smirk.

* * *

**Danny prov...**

I was fly in a city invisible to keep me hidden. I am wondering what country or state this town is in. I need to rest so I land in a tree. I took my new white hooded cloak hood off. I don't like it bot it help me cover my new wolf ears and tail and bird wings. Now I can also turn into a wolf like beast but I don't want to take about it. Thanks to that government I am now a more freak then I was.

Well the colors of my ghost form wolf erase and tail and bird wings are white and in human form they are black. I also have a eye problem now. My left eye in my human form is green and when in my ghost form its blue. I also have beater sense and wolf claws and wolf fangs. I cover my left eye and all so a metal tag that 14 inches or what that's nearer my eye with my hair so I can hide it. I were a long black hooded sweeter to cover my ears and wings. Black sweat pants to hide my tail. Black gloves and I try not to smile and that's just for my human form. I still have the jump soot for my ghost form and gloves and boots but the cloak is new. Ow ya I were a black hat it just like Danni but black to hide my ears in my human form

Any way I change to my ghost form a fell a sleep in the tree.

* * *

**No prov...**

It was the next day in the middle of the day. The Teen Titans were out side. Cyborg was cooking hotdogs and hamburgers. Raven was reading. Robin, Starfire and Beastboy played football.

Starfire over here said Beastboy as he waved his hands. Starfire throw the ball hard. Beastboy tried to cached the ball but it was to high and it hit a tree. Then the ball fell with some buddy as well.

Cyborg, Beastboy, Starfire, Raven and Robin stop what they were doing and ran to the falling person. Thay saw a boy about ravens age witch is about 14. He was wearing a black sweater, black sweat pants, black boots and gloves. He had a red hat as well. He had black hair that cover almost his left side of his face. His right eye was blue but they cud not see his left eye because of the hair.

Um.. hi I guess this is yours he said as he grab the football and handed to Beastboy. Thanks they said.

Hay what's your name said Beastboy. Ill tell you my name if you can tell me your names he said. Well we are the Teen Titans I'm Robin that's Raven, Beastboy, Cyborg and Starfire said Robin.

Just then Starfire flew closer to the boy. hi I'm Starfire please what's your name were your from how old are you what's your favored color and will you be my friend she said rely fast.

Umm.. my name is Danny I live some were fare away from here I'm 14 I like blue and I don't trust people that much but sins you guys seamed ok so ok ill be you friend said Danny and with that Starfire gave Danny a big hug. Thanks for the hug but can you stop I have injures on my back he said. Starfire let him go. I'm sorry I dinette now she said sadly. Its ok they don't hurt that bad he said.

So do you live here said Robin. No just traveling and just here to take a brake he said. Would you like to stay at the tower with us said Starfire that made every one look at her. Well I don't...then he look at Starfire who star at him with the puppy dog eyes. Ok he said and Starfire gave him another hug but less bone hurting and a fast one. Would you like to eat said Cyborg. I cud eat anythane said Danny. Avery one but Robin and Raven walk Danny to the table to get something for him to eat. Raven did you get anythane from him ask Robin. No its like he mentally put a shield to protect his thoughts but there is another shield but this one is a lock up one that's not letting me in if Danny wants me to here his emotions or not. But when I look In his eyes I cud tell he's bean hurt or torcher by others and is fighting to be free said Raven.

We should wait and see when he trust us to tell us said Robin as he and Raven walked to the others


End file.
